


in my head i get lonely

by penrosequartz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pining, Shatt, Spaceships, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penrosequartz/pseuds/penrosequartz
Summary: Matt wants to see Shiro again.





	in my head i get lonely

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that it's shit  
> also there's some error happening i'm working on it don't worry  
> the song is 'cocaine jesus' by rks
> 
> EDIT: i fixed the error

* * *

_hot as hell, feelin’ fine, nothin’ bad but nothin’ kind, now not a word from me, least nothin’ you would mind, in my head, in my head, in my head, i get lonely sometimes…_

 

☆

 

Matt sometimes wonders about it. How quickly it went from “Hey, Shiro!” to “Hey, Shiro…”

He remembered being on the ship to Kerberos, flirting and laughing and making jokes. He remembered calling Shiro over to the observation deck to look at something cool, and Shiro would laugh and say ‘Okay, nerd.’

And now he sat in dim rooms drawing up plans, and when he finally went back to his room, he’d sit on the edge of the bed, and glance up, and whisper “Hey, Shiro… it’s me again.”

 

That’s what he did tonight. He’d finished making sure all his calculations were correct, and now he perched on his mattress, staring at the blank ceiling.

“Hey, Shiro…” he began, the same as every night.

Matt honestly didn’t know why he always looked up when he did this. It wasn’t like he believed in God or anything. Not that Shiro was dead, because he _wasn’t, okay?_

Maybe he looked up because that’s what you did on Earth to see stars.

 

“It’s me again,” he continued, “I checked everything, then double-checked it. I actually think it might work.”

Matt gulped.

“Please, show me you’re alive. Like, if there is a God or whatever, give me a sign that he’s alive,” the tears slid over his cheeks and his throat felt dry, “Please.”

Nothing came.

 

He lay back in his bed. He knew that it was stupid to think Shiro might be alive, stupid to hope, stupid, stupid, stupid…and even if he was, Matt would never see him again.

And yet, Matt still shed his tears in the darkness of his sleeping quarters, something twisting in him as he repeated the word _‘please’_ until he finally drifted off to sleep.

 

☆

 

BANG!

 

A loud noise jolted Matt out of sleep. He quickly sat up in bed, fumbling for his weird alien glasses.

“What the-” he began as someone rushed into his room.

 

“Matthew, Galra ships are pursuing something! We don’t know what it is. Come quick!”

Matt threw on a jacket and rushed to the bridge of the station.

There, he was greeted with the sight of… a cloud, almost, a cloud of Galra fighters attacking a- okay, what? Was that a… lion?

 

“Whoever that is, we can’t just leave them to die!” Matt exclaimed.

“We’ve already got fighters leaving the bay. They’ll help as much as they can,” one of the officers replied.

Matt watched in horror as the black lion-shaped ship took a hit and its lights flickered out. Suddenly, the Galra fighters were being chased by the rebel’s ships, and quickly the lion was brought into the safety of the station's docking bay.

 

Matt and a crowd of other aliens rushed to the bay, approaching the lion tentatively. Matt stepped forward to inspect the odd vessel.

And the lion’s mouth opened. And out tumbled the body of the pilot.

 

“Shiro?!” Matt yelled, running to sit the man up, “Oh my god.”

He turned to the crowd, “Do we have a doctor?”

A few members of the bunch approached, helping Matt to lift Shiro up, and started carting him off to Medical.

 

☆

 

Days later, Matt lay in bed, staring at the ceiling.

 

“Hey, Shiro…”

 

“Yeah?” Came the response.

Matt smiled.

  
“Just checking.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it, leave comments/kudos if you want :)


End file.
